Several silver alloys are used for manufacturing rings and other articles of jewelry. Commonly, these alloys contain from 2-15% platinum, for example. These alloys are desirable for their properties such as color, tarnish resistance, corrosion resistance, workability, and castability.
The cost of platinum continues to increase and, as such, it may be desirable to develop an alloy having similar properties and characteristics as the above-mentioned alloys, but with lower or even substantially zero platinum content. However, reducing the platinum content can lead to issues of reduced hardness, reduced tarnish resistance, and other drawbacks associated with reduced amounts of platinum.